Aircraft often have one or more light assemblies which may be adjusted after installation on an aircraft by an aircraft manufacturer. Various manufacturers desire different light angles for their aircraft lighting systems. The space envelope reserved for the light assembly may include the volume occupied by the light assembly in any of the adjustable orientation.